It is known that the offensive odor accompanying human perspiration is caused by the bacterial decomposition of the initially odorless perspiration. Consequently, there have been numerous proposals to correct this problem, but to date there has not been a universally satisfactory solution. There are basically two approaches that have been taken for the solution of the problem: first, the use of antimicrobial compounds for the killing of bacterial skin flora or the inhibition of its growth, which causes the decomposition of the perspiration, and second, the use of compounds that prevent the formation of perspiration. Besides these, agents with a purely absorptive action and those that cover up odor play a completely subordinate role.
The concurrent use of antiperspirants which prevent the formation of perspiration as well as of antimicrobial compounds is a problem since, in the former case, an intervention in the physiological process of the formation of perspiration takes place, which is undesirable and, in the latter, an action on the natural skin flora accompanies the inhibition of the growth of the bacteria causing the decomposition of perspiration. In addition, the prolonged use of antiperspirants can result in skin irritation and changes of the skin.
The cosmetic agents with deodorant action are all substances with a content of antimicrobial compounds, such as, for example, phenol derivatives with or without halide substituents, quaternary ammonium compounds, and derivatives of amino acids with a disinfectant effect. Although the use of deodorants does not provoke the danger of skin irritation to the great extent caused by the application of antiperspirants, occasional intolerance, photosensitization, and toxic side effects of varying degree have been observed, in addition to damage of the normal skin flora, with the regular use of deodorants containing antimicrobial agents. Furthermore, most of these products are not odorless, and some have a slightly phenolic odor that results in their rejection by many consumers. Consequently, there has been a continuing effort to produce cosmetic agents for the suppression of body odor with a very good deodorant action and relatively complete freedom from side effects.